This invention describes a new and unique dispenser cap for both dry and liquid products that can come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Many patents exist for both dry and liquid product dispensers, but none offer the unique capability of screening or filtering the process with a universal cap as well as the patent herein discloses. Additionally when the container is in the upright position the screen or filter element is protected from contamination by the environment by having the device automatically close. Some condiments require that coarse materials be screened out as they are dispensed. Originally the inventor planned his invention for dispensing condiments only with the ability of having a conventional mounting thread that would fit a variety of containers with varying screening capabilities but found that it would work equally as well using a variety of filters for filtering and enhancing liquids.
People have recently become extremely sensitive about the purity of the products that they use. In the past, the sale of individual sizes of bottled water would have been ridiculed, but presently many brands of bottled water sell for more than carbonated beverages. Adding a secondary screening or filtering process to all products ingested is the only way to safeguard against undesirable materials within these products being ingested. New filtering products have recently been released to the market where the filters have been impregnated with a variety of substances to enhance their capabilities. One of these is the addition of vitamin E to the filters used in a showerhead. It is said that the vitamin E helps the skin and additionally purifies the water. A variety of flavored filters can be used to enhance the flavor of water along with adding the secondary filtering process. Additionally, various aromas can be added to the filters for both liquid and dry dispenser caps and users of the invention could purchase filters already impregnated with one or more aromas to further enhance the dispensed substance. Because the filter elements can be removed and replaced easily, the user of the invention has considerable latitude in modifying the substance to be dispensed from the invention.